Avenida del oceano
by Tormenting-Obelysk
Summary: Mi primer One-shot de shadamy, usando la cancion Ocean Avenue de Yellowcard. Mi primer y probablemente unico songfic.


**Avenida del océano**

**Hola, aquí les traigo mi primer Fanfic de Shdamy, utilizando la canción "Ocean Avenue" de Yellowcard.**

**Pero antes ya saben que ni Shadow ni Amy me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sega y a Mr. Yuji Naka.**

Shadow iba caminando por la acera de una calle ahora el tenia 20 años (Si ya se que Shadow que tiene como 50 pero imagínenselo) estaba pensando en todo lo ya había sido de su vida, en tantos recuerdos que había vivido, y todas las personas que habían estado en su vida.

Después de un rato de caminar se detuvo a acostarse en la rama de un árbol a descansar, simplemente se recostó y se quedo dormido después de un rato.

Empezó a tener un sueño muy raro donde estaba el con su vieja amiga Amy Rose, como no iba a olvidar ese día en el que se separaron, ella se debía de mudar por cosas de su trabajo y ella y Shadow eran demasiado unidos, eran los mejores amigos, era la única que lo entendía……

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

Esa canción no se podía olvidar, era la que hizo que se conocieran, cada ves que el la escuchaba el erizo le recordaba que ella estaba lejos, mientras la seguía escuchando el seguía sufriendo……

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

Shadow despertó rápido de golpe y vio como la gente pasaba por los alrededores, aunque no le gustaban las multitudes se quedo en el árbol viendo que mas recordaba……

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

-Amy,si solo pudiera volverte a ver, si pudiera escuchar tu hermosa vos una ves mas, si pudiera ver de nuevo tus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, si no hubiera sido tan estupido y tan cobarde te hubiera dicho de frente como me sentia……

_There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight_

Shadow estaba dormido en su cama, de nuevo estaba teniendo ese sueño donde el y la eriza rosa se separan.

-¡Por que no deja de pasar!-Se gritaba el mismo.-¡Amy necesito que regreses!

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

Shadow se levanto en la mañana y miro el cielo, casi pudo escuchar la vos de su amiga diciendo

-¡Shadow!-

-Hump, no existen los milagros, no podre verla de nuevo.-Decía mientras salía de su casa hacia el mundo exterior.

Y mientras estaba caminando volvio a escuchar……

_I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow_

Eso lo hico recordar su triste despedida con su mejor amiga incluso una lagrima cayo del ojo del erizo negro, hasta que volvió a escuchar

-¡Shadow!-Escucho el detrás de el, sin embargo el ya sabia que seguramente se trataba de su imaginación jugándole trucos sucios de nuevo. Volvió a escuchar

-¡Shadow!-Volvió a escuchar.

-¡Ya basta!-Grito y siguió caminando.

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away _

Shadow suspiro y se fue caminando hacia la playa esmeralda, de alguna forma ese lugar siempre lo hacia sentir mejor, no importaba la situación, sin embargo parecía que por primera ves iba a fallar.

-¡Shadow!-Escucho gritar de nuevo.

El erizo negro se tiro a la suave arena de la playa y comenzó a gritar hacia el cielo.

-Amy, si tan solo pudieras escucharme, te podría decir la verdad, pero necesito verte!-Grito hacia el cielo.

-¡Shadow!-Volvió a escuchar.

-¡Ya calla, ya he sufrido demasiado como para que me vuelva loco!-Después de eso se dio la media vuelta y vio lo mas hermoso que pudo ver en su vida.

Estaba ahí parada la hermosa eriza rosa, con una blusa blanca y una minifalda del mismo color, estaba descalza, había crecido de estatura y su cabello era definitivamente mas largo, le llegaba a la cadera. Pero la misma sonrisa seguía en su hermoso rostro.

-Amy, no es solo otro truco, por que me haces sufrir!-Dijo mientras seguía contemplando la hermosa figura de su vieja amiga.

-Shadow, ya no sufras, si soy yo en serio.-Le decía la eriza rosa.

-No puede ser, es otro sucio truco, yo ya e sufrido demasiado como para seguir con est….

Pero fue callado por un par de labios chocando con los suyos.

Su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado, su mente de repente se detuvo y cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo dejo de funcionar, al sentir el sabor mas dulce que pudo experimentar en su vida.

Después de un minuto se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

-Si eres tu.-Dijo el con voz baja.

-Que esperabas, te e estado hablando todo el día, y tu parecía que me ignorabas.-Le dijo ella con un tono sarcastico.

-No importa, te tengo y nunca nos volveremos a separar.-Dijo el erizo negro.

-Sabia que nos volveríamos a encontrar.-Dijo uniendo sus labios de nuevo con los de el.

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away _

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen reviews.**


End file.
